


without a song or a dance what are we

by maybeaslytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, HS AU, High School AU, Into the Woods - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, The Sound of Music - Freeform, honestly the musical theater nerd in me really came out on this one, musical AU, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Brienne and Jaime and the spring musicals that bring them together. HS AU
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 66
Kudos: 103
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	without a song or a dance what are we

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookishPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishPower/gifts).



> To BookishPower I just want to say thank you! I am so glad one of your prompts was "HS AU where they’re in the spring musical together" I had so much fun with it, and I hope you enjoy my take on it!

FRESHMAN YEAR:

Brienne went directly to the auditorium after school finished for the day. With rehearsals for the spring musical in full swing, the orchestra pit stayed set up at the base of the stage. There was an hour before rehearsal started, and Brienne loved having the time to get ready in peace, tune her guitar, and rehearse on her own. Though most of other students involved in the musical stayed at school during the hour break, most spent the time chatting in the band room or choir room, leaving Brienne with a quiet place to practice. Usually. 

“Tarth!” 

Brienne sighed- she knew that voice. “What’s up, Lannister?” Jaime was one of the other freshmen involved in the musical this year. She was quite surprised when he showed up on the cast list as Ensemble/ Captain von Trapp- Understudy. Jaime was already one of King’s Landing High’s star athletes as a freshman, and had opted out of spring sports for the musical- much to the dismay of his father, who was also the track and field coach. 

Jaime plopped down into the seat next to her as Brienne began tuning her guitar. “So, I was wondering if you would practice Edleweiss with me- from the festival scene? Last rehearsal Ms. Stark told me that I should work on it a bit.” 

“Oh, do you just need to borrow my guitar?” As much as Brienne didn’t like other people playing her guitar, she trusted Jaime. While they didn’t get off on the right foot when they met as lab partners in chemistry- too much goofing around for her taste- she learned to like him after he put out a bunsen burner fire about two months ago that she had accidentally caused. 

“No,” Jaime shook his head, “I mean yes, but I wanted to know if you’d help me- I’m not great with chords and also it would help if you sang Maria’s part. What do you say?” 

Brienne blushed; though she did enjoy singing, she was pretty self-conscious- that was the main reason she auditioned for the orchestra and not for a role in the musical. 

She was about to say no, but Jaime’s eyes were pleading. And it wasn’t as if there were any other people around. “Alright.” 

Jaime broke out in a grin. “Thanks.” Brienne tried to keep from blushing more deeply as she passed over her guitar, adjusting it so the capo was on the 1st fret. 

“You need the chords?” Brienne asked, shuffling through her music to look for Edleweiss. 

“Nah, I memorized the progression.” Jaime shook his head, looking down at the frets as he arranged his fingers for the first chord- G. “I just have trouble playing them right, especially while singing.” 

“Ok, well since you start, how about I just watch your fingers and I’ll join in with Maria’s part if we get there?” Brienne asked, feeling a bit off balance without her guitar in front of her. 

As Jaime played through the first verse, Brienne stayed silent, trying to focus on the guitar, though she kept getting distracted by his voice- he had quite a pleasant singing voice. Once he made it to where Maria came in, he paused, “Well?” 

“Um,” Brienne cleared her throat, “It sounds lovely. Just make sure to switch between D and D7 on ‘blossom of snow’” 

Jaime nodded, focusing on his left hand again. He repositioned his fingers, “This is D7, yeah?” 

“Your index finger should be on the B string,” Brienne answered, moving his finger on the fingerboard. Her fingers rested on his for a moment, then she shifted her hand aware, very aware of how much closer she was to him than she usually was in lab. 

Jaime didn’t seem to notice- or if he did, he didn’t say anything. Instead he just nodded, playing the chord a few times. He ran through the verse once more, hesitating at that line, making sure that he played the chords correctly. After another try, he played it seamlessly. 

“Can we go from the second time through- when Maria joins?” 

Brienne nodded, glancing around the auditorium to make sure no one had come in. 

Jaime started the verse, and Brienne joined in at ‘small and white.’ Again, Jaime played the chords smoothly. Brienne couldn’t help but smile as they sang together. 

When Jaime strummed the last chord, Brienne could only look back at him for a few moments, before saying, “That was very good. Rivaling Bill Lee if I do say so myself,” she let loose a small smile. 

“Thanks,” Jaime smiled, then furrowed his brow, “Bill Lee?” 

“From the movie- though Christopher Plummer played Captain von Trapp, Lee dubbed over all of the captain’s songs.” Brienne explained, wondering if this gave away just how passionate she was about musical theater. 

Jaime just sighed, “Wow, all this time I thought it was Plummer. This is almost worse than when I learned Zac Efron didn’t actually sing in High School Musical.” He looked back at Brienne as he handed over her guitar, “Well, anyways, you’re very good as well. Did you audition for a part?” 

Brienne shook her head, “No. I thought about it though. I’ve always loved the Sound of Music, since I was a little girl. I used to watch the Laendler scene on repeat. But I didn’t think I could do it- I would be way too nervous to sing in front of people.” 

“You should consider it, you know, for next year.” Jaime said in reply. “I think you’d crush it. You’d be like Julie Andrews- no one had to dub over her voice, right?” 

“No, they didn’t,” Brienne rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a light shove, uncomfortable with how nice he was being, “Thanks, Lannister.” 

“Anytime, Tarth.” 

…

A week later, Brienne barely had time to take her guitar out of its case before Jaime strolled into the auditorium, walking out onto the stage. 

“Tarth! I have a surprise for you.” Jaime said simply, holding out a hand to help her up onto the stage. 

Brienne raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, but he just continued to hold out his hand. Heaving a sigh, Brienne allowed him to help her up onto the stage. 

Jaime brought over his phone and a speaker, then led them to the center of the stage. “We’re going to learn the Laendler, Tarth.” 

“What?” Brienne asked incredulously, trying to ignore the thrill that ran through her. 

“You said before that you loved that scene, and I can use the practice. So, I figured, why not?” Jaime shrugged, taking her hands in his as he positioned them on the stage. 

At first, Brienne was in a daze as he led her through the motions of the dance. She could have told him that she memorized the choreography of this dance when she was 9, but she quite liked the way he danced with her, going through the whole thing step-by-step. Eventually, he put on the music, making her laugh as he started their dance with a bow. 

The whole dance was exhilarating, but for Brienne, the best part was that same phrase that ended Maria and the Captain’s dance- Brienne and Jaime were close together, one of each of their hands connected above their heads, the others connected behind Brienne’s back. She could understand now why that moment, the eye contact with her dance partner, made Maria blush. 

Unfortunately, time slipped away too quickly and people began trickling into the auditorium. When Brienne heard the door open the first time, she quickly leapt away from Jaime, embarrassed, and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ to him. She nearly jumped off the stage and back into the orchestra pit where her untuned guitar waited for her. 

But still, it was after that rehearsal that Brienne had decided that perhaps auditioning for next year’s musical wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

SOPHOMORE YEAR:

When the cast list went up for Into the Woods, Margaery nearly dragged Brienne over to see it. Though Margaery was a junior and more likely to get one of the lead roles, she seemed more excited to see what Brienne got. Jaime seemed to be the only person who wasn’t surprised when Brienne had showed up at auditions the previous week. Brienne hadn’t even told Margaery before auditions, though she was one of her best friends at the school. 

Brienne took her time getting to the list- nervous to not see her name, nervous to see her name. 

Margaery let out a squeal, “You’re the Baker’s Wife! And I’m Cinderella! Brie, we’re going to have so much fun rehearsing together. You’re going to try to steal my slipper!” Margaery giggled. 

As the nerves disappeared, Brienne looked at the cast list for confirmation. There it was- she was the Baker’s Wife. She checked the other roles that she’d interact with most- a junior she knew through Margaery named Renly was playing the Baker, and Jaime was the Prince. Jaime was the Prince… that meant she would have ‘Moments in the Woods’ with Jaime. Her stomach fluttered again, though it wasn’t only nerves this time. 

…

Yet again, Brienne was spending her time between school and rehearsals in the auditorium, but now she was going over lines instead of sheet music. After talking with Ms. Stark about her nerves with the part, and Ms. Stark's reassurance that Brienne was right for the part, Brienne felt better, but that didn't stop her from reading through her lines as often as possible, so she'd know them like the back of her hand. 

“Tarth!” the familiar voice called. 

“Lannister?” Brienne asked, trying to conceal a grin as she turned towards him. 

“So,” he started, a bit smugly, “You auditioned this year.” 

Brienne nodded, “I did.” 

“I’m glad,” Jaime answered, smiling. “After all, now we get to do a scene together.” 

“Oh right,” Brienne responded, as if she hadn’t been thinking about that scene ever since she got the part. She felt her cheeks heat and cleared her throat, “It’ll be fun.” Fun? Was that the right word for when the Baker’s Wife and the Prince have an affair in the middle of the woods whilst a giant roams about? Her blush deepened.

“It sure will be,” Jaime agreed, “I can’t wait to see how Ms. Stark decided to direct it, whether it’s more like the movie version or the actual musical.” 

“Hmmm, right,” Brienne agreed, though she wondered what he meant. Sure, the Prince’s demeanor changes a bit between the two versions- he’s more blunt in the stage musical and more suave and charming in the movie. But that was all, right? 

Wrong. 

When the time came to first start blocking that scene, Brienne remembered the one other change to the movie, which was much more… family-friendly- it was Disney for goodness sake! She would have expected a high school production to follow suit, however Ms. Stark wanted to remain true to the original. And so, the transition between “Any Moment” and “Moments in the Woods” found Brienne and Jaime on the floor, rolling into view of the audience, kissing. As if it wasn't already bad enough that Brienne was nervous just singing in front of people. 

When they got to that transition, Brienne knew she was already blushing- from the smaller kisses between the Prince and the Baker’s Wife, but this was… something else. 

Brienne tried to think about it objectively- the way she ran through her scenes with the Baker- Renly. A long time ago she had a crush on Renly, but it faded once he started dating Margaery’s brother, Loras. So when they did their scenes together- like “It Takes Two”- she wasn’t thinking about Renly, but rather about the storyline. The song even ended with a small kiss, and that, too, didn’t affect her. 

But kissing Jaime- feeling his body pressed completely against hers- it was completely different. Despite the stark difference between him and his character- all she could see was Jaime in those moments. 

They’d grown much closer as friends since the year before- they remained lab partners for biology, they sometimes ended up sitting together during lunch when their other friends were busy, and occasionally she would walk down to the soccer field with him after school and quiz him before tests while he ran drills. And since she now knew him better, and being in such circumstances with the musical, it felt as if Brienne could no longer ignore the growing feelings she had for him. 

When it was finally time to move on to “Moments in the Woods,” which left Brienne alone on stage, she worried her face would remain in a blush for the actual performance. 

She confided in Ms. Stark that she was worried, but Ms. Stark only smiled in response- “It’s an adequate response for the Baker’s Wife to have. Don’t think too much of it, Brienne. I’m sure it’s odd for Jaime, too- having to do that kind of scene with his girlfriend in front of everybody.” 

“Oh, we’re not dating,” Brienne quickly corrected her. 

Ms. Stark raised her eyebrows, “No? Hmmm.” Then she simply walked away, leaving Brienne still frustrated. 

…

After one rehearsal, Brienne heard Cersei, who was playing the Witch, talking about Brienne to some of the others in the show, “It’s ridiculous! And so obvious how much it affects her. As if Jaime would actually feel like that about her in real life!” 

Jaime’s voice cut in, “Knock it off, Cersei. You’d be just as embarrassed in that scene if you had to do that with one of your best friends. For someone as introverted as Brienne I’m sure it isn’t the most comfortable. And she still rocks it every time.” 

Brienne smiled despite herself, despite what Cersei said- she was moved by the way Jaime defended her to his twin. He called them best friends. 

The night of the opening performance, right before the two went rolling on stage for the beginning of “Moments in the Woods”, after their earlier kisses in “Any Moment", Jaime placed a light kiss on Brienne’s cheek. She was about to why he’d done it, but then it was their cue, and his lips were on hers. 

Brienne couldn’t help but feel more connected to the Baker’s Wife as she sang “Was the me? Was that him? Did a prince really kiss me?” 

Jaime kept it up for the next two performances, though the next time, he kissed her nose, then the next night, her forehead. It made her smile and somehow feel less awkward or nervous about the next part of the scene. Jaime made her comfortable, and she couldn’t help loving him for it. 

For the final performance, Brienne surprised him by kissing his cheek before he could kiss her. He grinned down at her in surprise, then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

At the curtain call, Brienne stood next to Jaime, and held his hand as they took their final bows. Even if they were only ever best friends, Brienne was glad Jaime was always there next to her. 

JUNIOR YEAR: 

Despite their conflicting schedules, Jaime and Brienne had remained close over that year, until the next musical. Jaime would wait for Brienne at her locker throughout the day when he knew she’d be stopping at it, and Brienne would always try to make it to his home soccer games. 

She’d usually drag Margaery with her to the soccer games. It was during those games that Margaery would pester her about Jaime. While Brienne had already admitted to Margaery that she liked Jaime a lot, she was adamant that he didn’t feel the same. 

“It’s obvious to everyone at this point, Brie- even Cersei. He clearly likes you.” 

Brienne sighed. When nothing happened after that kiss at last year’s final performance, Brienne had realized that nothing would ever happen with Jaime, and that she’d need to accept her feelings were unrequited. They were friends. That would be enough. 

It didn’t help that this year’s musical was Les Miserables, and she was cast as Eponine and Jaime as Marius. It was the peak of unrequited love. For their high school musicals, no one got to audition for a specific part- they were always assigned based on skill level and seniority as King’s Landing was a big school with a very large theater department. 

Despite this, Brienne couldn’t help but feel that she was cast as Eponine whereas Margaery was Cosette because of looks rather than seniority- Margaery was the beautiful one, and Brienne was plain. She tried to rationalize Margaery’s voice was much more suited to Cosette’s soprano. But really, Eponine? Why not Fantine? Though, again Brienne tried to rationalize, Cersei made more sense as Fantine, so that she wouldn’t have to interact with Jaime as Marius. 

Throughout rehearsals, it was difficult for Brienne to watch Margaery and Jaime act together. It was particularly excruciating to sing “A Heart Full of Love” in their trio, as Eponine, watching Cosette and Marius falling in love. 

Instead, she spent a lot of time with Renly, who played Jean val Jean, during breaks in rehearsals. It was easier that way, to be a bit removed from Jaime when she could be.

When she rehearsed “On My Own,” she tried not to look at Jaime, who would always sit in the audience and watch her. She felt guilty for distancing herself from him when he was clearly still trying to be there as her friend. 

Eventually, they got to the first full run through of “Little Fall of Rain”, and Brienne couldn’t keep avoiding Jaime. During the song, she falls, and Jaime has to cradle her in his arms, as Eponine asks Marius to comfort her while she dies. His hands tightened around her as Jaime sang his lines, as Marius sang to Eponine. Brienne clutched Jaime’s arm, her thumb rubbing circles into his shirt as she sang her final verse, then fell back into his arms, closing her eyes. She was so focused on trying not to cry she barely felt the kiss he placed on her forehead. 

Then suddenly there was a world beyond the two of them, and she was back in the auditorium as Ms. Stark clapped her hands together, “That was beautiful. Alright, we’ll be picking up here tomorrow to review the final battle.” 

Brienne forced herself back into a sitting position, though Jaime’s arms were still around her. She turned to look at him and he only stared back at her for a moment. Her eyes were still a little watery.

“That was good,” Jaime said, a little breathlessly, not making a move to get up. 

“Thanks,” Brienne answered, “You, too. Not just in this scene, you know, but overall- you’re a great Marius.” 

“And you as Eponine,” Jaime said, “Though I have to say I was hoping you’d be Cosette. Don’t get me wrong, Margaery’s great, but- I feel like I don’t get to see you so much anymore.” 

Brienne looked down, “Yeah, I mean, this musical’s a lot to take on, I guess it’s kept us both pretty busy.” 

Jaime’s expression was unreadable to Brienne, but he seemed to wilt a little, “Right, I guess that’s true.” He moved away from Brienne to stand up, then offered her a hand, helping her stand. 

“I’ll see you around, Tarth.” 

…

Tech week left Brienne drained- physically and emotionally. When Ms. Stark had pulled Brienne aside to work on “On My Own” while the others rehearsed the final battle, Brienne finally broke. 

“Why did you cast me as Eponine?” 

After the first time Ms. Stark had asked about her and Jaime, Brienne started talking more with her teacher, seeing her more as a mentor and a friend. Though Brienne never admitted it outright to her, she knew that Catelyn Stark knew how she felt about Jaime. 

Ms. Stark answered, “I knew you would give it your all. And maybe I was hoping you’d make the story your own, maybe give Eponine a happy ending.” She paused, sighing, “I’ve noticed that you’re avoiding Jaime, and I can tell how much he wants to make things better but he doesn’t know how. Did something happen between you two?” 

Brienne shook her head, “I just- I can’t spend all of rehearsal singing about unrequited love and then go on to real life with him thinking about it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ms. Stark apologized genuinely, I didn’t think it would be so taxing for you.” She paused, “But you have to trust me, there’s nothing unrequited about you and Jaime.” 

… 

Brienne thought a lot about what Ms. Stark had said, but during Tech Week there really wasn’t any time for her to talk to Jaime. So she waited. She used the questions swirling through her mind to fuel her performances. Every night, she felt more connected to Eponine as she went through the scenes- befriending Marius, watching him fall in love, introducing him to Cosette, dying for him. 

After the final performance, Once the curtains dropped, Brienne tugged on Jaime’s hand to get his attention. The stage quickly emptied until it was just the two of them. Brienne led them over to the barricade prop, back to where he was holding her just a little while ago. 

“I’m sorry I avoided you so much throughout this whole thing. I just-“ Brienne sighed. It took all she had to explain, “It all felt too real, you as Marius and me as Eponine. I know that I’ll always be your friend, but to me you are so much more than-“ 

And Jaime kissed her. 

SENIOR YEAR:

With things finally in place with Jaime, Brienne was looking forward to the musical more than ever. This year was Beauty and the Beast, and as seniors, she was hoping they would get the leading roles. She never said so aloud, her doubts to loud to ignore. She knew she would never be defined as a “beauty”, but she still hoped she might be cast- and she supposed she had a decent shot, now that Margaery had graduated. 

It was obvious Jaime would be the Beast- he was the best male vocalist and he was a senior. That would take Cersei out of the running for Belle, but there were some juniors who could possibly play the lead. 

Sansa was beautiful, and had a pretty voice. But would Ms. Stark choose her own daughter for the part when she was only a junior? 

The day the cast list went up, Brienne’s hopes were at an all time low. Jaime held her hand as they walked towards the music room. 

“It’ll work out, Brin. You’re the best female singer at the school, and I happen to find you quite beautiful, though I may be partially biased.” He leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

Brienne rolled her eyes, but squeezed his hand tighter in hers. She let him look at the cast list first, and when he turned back to smile at her, she released a breath and smiled back. 

Overall, rehearsals went very smoothly. Loras played the perfect Gaston, and a freshman named Podrick was without a doubt the perfect Chip. Though Cersei wasn’t necessarily the most motherly Mrs. Potts, her voice was fitting for “Beauty and the Beast.” 

While Brienne loved playing Belle, she did get self-conscious occasionally, especially during the first costume fitting. With the iconic yellow dress on, Brienne, Jaime and Cersei had to rehearse the dance scene. While they waited for Cersei to come in in her teapot costume, Jaime noticed how Brienne was feeling. 

He took out his phone, and set it out the ground next to them as some music began to play. It was the Laendler, from the Sound of Music. 

Brienne couldn’t help but laugh as Jaime pulled her to him and started the dance in his giant beast mask and wig. “C’mon, Jaime.” 

“C’mon, Tarth,” he echoed, “For old times sake?” And so they danced as Beauty and the Beast to the Laendler- the first thing that really brought them together. 

They danced it as if no time at all had passed since they first danced it together. While Brienne had the dance memorized ever since she was a child, she wondered why Jaime had remembered it so well. 

When the song finished, Brienne felt breathless, “Thank you.” Jaime always knew how to pull her out of her bad moods and her own self-doubt. 

“You’re the best Belle a Beast could ask for,” Jaime winked, “We’ve got this, Tarth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to chose musicals that could theoretically be done in a high school- I know some of them are a bit far-fetched- like Les Mis- but I actually have heard of high schools putting on a production of Les Miserables. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in the musicals used I'm just going to compile a list here, along with the main songs that I focused on in this fic (in case you wanted to get the vibe I was going for with the different scenes) 
> 
> 1\. The Sound of Music  
> -Edleweiss (reprise)  
> -Laendler  
> 2\. Into the Woods  
> -Any Moment  
> -Moments in the Woods  
> -It Takes Two (briefly mentioned)  
> 3\. Les Miserables  
> -A Heart Full of Love  
> -On My Own  
> -Little Fall of Rain  
> 4\. Beauty and the Beast  
> -Beauty and the Beast
> 
> Also as a side note, though he was only mentioned, I CANNOT stop thinking about how cute Pod would be as Chip.
> 
> With all of that said, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
